Stuffy McInnis
John Phalen "Stuffy" McInnis (September 19, 1890 - February 16, 1960) was a first baseman and manager in Major League Baseball. From 1909 through 1927, McInnis played for the Philadelphia Athletics (1909-17), Boston Red Sox (1918-21), Cleveland Indians (1922), Boston Braves (1923-24), Pittsburgh Pirates (1925-26) and Philadelphia Phillies (1927). He batted and threw right-handed. McInnis replaced George Grantham for the last3 games of the 1925 World Series as Pittsburgh won those last 3 games to overcome a 3games to one deficit to win the World Series. McInnins joined an elite group of players to play in a winning World Series with 3 different franchises, including teams in both leagues. Career In a 19-season career, McInnis posted a .307 batting average with 20 home runs and 1062 RBI in 2128 games. A native of Gloucester, Massachusetts, McInnis broke into baseball with the Philadelphia Athletics as a shortstop in 1909. Two seasons later, he replaced Harry Davis at first base as a member of the famous $100,000 infield, teaming up with second baseman Eddie Collins, third baseman Frank Baker and shortstop Jack Barry. As prices and costs rose in later years the tag seemed low, but at this time the group was higher-price than any. The Athletics were in their prime, winning the American League pennant in 1910, 1911, 1913 and 1914, and back-to-back World Championships in 1910 and 1911. But after they were swept by the Boston Braves in the 1914 World Series, owner Connie Mack asked waivers on three starting pitchers and began to dismantle his team in light of the attempted raids on his stars by the new Federal League. The $100,000 infield broken up after Collins was sold to the White Sox, Baker went to the Yankees, and Barry was sent to the Red Sox. Only McInnis stayed, and he was traded to the Red Sox at the end of the 1917 season. McInnis was part of the Red Sox in the 1918 World Series, being a teammate of Babe Ruth. He joined Cleveland for one season in 1922 before going to the National League in 1923. He played with the Braves and Pirates, and also managed the Phillies in 1927, his last year in the majors. A good contact line-drive hitter, McInnis batted over .300 during twelve of his 19 seasons, and in each year from 1910 to 1915. His most productive season came in 1912, when he hit .327, though he batted .368 in 59 games for the Pirates champion team in 1925. Extremely hard to strike out, he fanned only 189 times in 7822 at-bats and amassed 2405 hits. McInnis also excelled in moving runners ahead with sacrifice hits. His career total of 384 sacrifice hits is 3rd best in MLB history. http://www.baseball-reference.com/leaders/SH_career.shtml McInnis also was a solid defensive player. He still holds two major league fielding average records for first basemen over one season. In 1921, he played in 152 games with the Red Sox and committed only one error in 1,651 chances for a .9993 mark, and his 1,300 errorless chances, also represents a season mark. Between May 31, 1921 and June 2, 1922, McInnis set a third record with 1,700 chances without an error over the course of 163 games. Following his retirement as a player, McInnis coached the Harvard baseball team from 1949-54. He died in Ipswich, Massachusetts, at age 69. Trivia *McInnis gained his nickname as a youngster in the Boston suburban leagues, where his spectacular playing brought shouts of "that's the stuff, kid". *John "Stuffy" McInnis holds the course record at Candelwood Golf Course in Ipswich, Massachusetts, with a 27 (5 under par.) See also *List of MLB individual streaks *List of major league players with 2,000 hits *List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples *List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 RBI *List of Major League Baseball leaders in career stolen bases Sources * *Baseball Almanac *Baseball Library *The Baseball Page Category:1890 births Category:1960 deaths Category:Player-managers Category:1911 Philadelphia Athletics World Series Championship Team Category:1913 Philadelphia Athletics World Series Championship Team Category:1918 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:Boston Braves players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Irish Americans Category:Irish-American sportspeople Category:Major League Baseball first basemen Category:Major League Baseball players from Massachusetts Category:People from Essex County, Massachusetts Category:Harvard Crimson baseball coaches Category:Philadelphia Athletics players Category:Philadelphia Phillies managers Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Pittsburgh Pirates players Category:Minor league baseball managers Category:Haverhill Hustlers players Category:Salem Witches players Category:Landis Senators players Category:First Basemen Category:Players